Ransom
by Asuraum
Summary: Ianto gets kidnapped for ransom and it is up to Jack and the team to save him in time, though it might be quite a problem considering the price they have to pay and the time Ianto might have until possible death.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Janto fic. A lot of angst/drama. Ianto is kidnapped. I have decided my update days for this fic will be every Saturday until further notice. Enjoy. ~**

_**WARNINGS: **_**Violence, mentions of sexual abuse, kidnapping, and torture.**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Character's belong to RTD.**

* * *

Ianto shivered, the night air nipping through his clothes as he continued through the dark streets towards his apartment. He'd stayed late again, like usual, to pick up and do a bit of unfinished filing. He'd said a quick goodbye to Jack, eager to get home and sleep. He had pulled an all-nighter the night before and his body screamed for him to stop working. Thank god Jack hadn't noticed. He remembered the last time he'd pulled an all-nighter for, what Jack called 'stupid reasons', he'd sent him home.

Ianto pulled out his keys as he approached, entering the apartment building and climbing the stairs quietly. Keys still in hand, he unlocked the door and entered into his own, dark apartment. He gave a long sigh, hanging up his bag and taking off his coat, placing it on the hook beside of it. He paused, frowning as he looked around. There had been a noise. What of, he didn't know. Cautiously, he took out his stunner, wishing it was a gun, but continued on, peeking into the bedroom. It seemed to be empty and he turned away, only to be faced with three tall, built men. Without hesitance, he shot the stunner at the middle one, but it did little for him.

"Shit!" He muttered, backing up a little before darting around them and towards the kitchen. He managed to grab a knife from the drawer just as the men charged after him.

The tallest man easily got the knife from him and the two others grabbed him, holding him tightly by the arms. The tall on approached, a wicked grin on his face, and raised the knife. He didn't slash at Ianto, but lowered it, making an incision on Ianto's forearm, which arose a small grunt from him.

"Let's leave your little friends a message, shall we?" The man said in a low, bemused voice.

Ianto clenched his jaw as he watched him dip two fingers into the blood running down Ianto's arm, and as he walked to the wall, writing out a message in blood.

_Ianto Jones will die if ransom is not met. Jack Harkness. You have 24 hours. _

"What ransom? What do you want?" Ianto tried, but received a silencing punch go the stomach in answer.

Just as the pain faded, and he looked up again, a fist was closing in on his face and then there was darkness.

* * *

**Please let me know how you liked it and review! A lot of Ianto bashing with pursue. Apologies in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, everyone! I hope you enjoy. This ones a bit longer, and I am hoping not to have any terribly short chapters. Thanks for reading! ~**

* * *

Jack had finally decided to get some sleep. Ianto had left so quickly that he didn't receive his usual boost of caffeine that helped him work the rest of the night. He hated sleep usually, most times he woke from nightmares. The only time he was able to sleep peacefully was when he was in the same bed as his favorite Welshman. But his Welshman had gone home already, so there was no chance of receiving his warm arms, nor a cup of his heavenly coffee.

Stretching, he stood from his desk, glancing around his office once, then proceeded down the latter and into his hidden bedroom. He didn't bother closing the hatch, knowing he'd be alone and he'd most likely wake in only a few hours. He stripped from his coat, shirt and shoes, leaving his undershirt and pants on. Already warm enough, he laid on top of the duvet, staring up for a long time before turning over and eventually falling asleep.

When Jack woke again, it was because of the alarm that reacted from the door of the hub opening. Groggily, Jack climbed out of his bedroom, closing the trap door and slipping on his blue shirt and coat, fixing on his suspenders swiftly. Lastly, he glanced at his watch. 7:46 AM. It surprised him a great deal that he had actually slept the entire night, but he shook it off and focused on fixing his weebly on his belt. He figured it was Ianto who had entered, considering he was always the first person to arrive at work. Ianto never failed to arrive at work at 7:30 on the dot, except for the occasionally sick day or when Jack told them to sleep in.

"Could really use some coffee, Yan!" He called out, though it sounded odd as a yawn forced it way through.

"Damn, Ianto's not here?" Replied a snarky voice that belonged to none other than Owen.

Confused, Jack walked out of his office, greeted with a face that was a look of doom caused by the lack of caffeine.

"That's quite a shocker, Jack. Tea boy's always got the coffee ready to go." Owen grumbled, glancing at the Captain before making his way down to the autopsy bay and leaving his bag there.

"Yeah. He'll probably be here shortly." Jack sighed, leaning on the railing as the door rang again, rolling open, and revealing a tired looking Toshiko and Gwen, who were chatting idly.

"Coffee ready yet?" Gwen asked, glancing up at Jack, who shook his head.

"Ianto's not here yet." He called down to her, seeing her look of disappointment.

"Alright." She nodded, turning and saying something to Tosh before going to her desk and taking her coat off, Toshiko doing the same actions.

Jack took out his phone, returning into his office and held down the two button, which was his speed dial for Ianto. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited as it rang. Eventually Ianto's formal voicemail answered. Jack closed the phone, frowning, his worry increasing for the Welshman's safety. He always answered the phone…

"Maybe he's sick and slept in…" He muttered, trying to reassure himself. He soon decided that if Ianto didn't show up, he'd simply go to his flat. Make sure he was fine.

The Captain exited his office once again and looked around. The usual chatter from his team was sparse, and if spoken, quiet. It was safe to assume this was because they had gotten straight to work instead of have a ten minute chat over coffee and sometimes biscuits if Ianto had time to warm them up.

A while passed and Jack's worry slowly increased. It was now 8:00. Running his hand through his hair, he got up from his desk and left his office.

"I'm headed to Ianto's flat! I will return in half an hour." He called out, noticing all the faces that turned to look at him.

"I'll come with you." Owen said, abandoning his work to follow Jack. The Captain didn't argue and only nodded, going to the SUV and jumping into the driver's seat, not hesitating in the least to start the engine and sped off once Owen was sat beside him. Soon they pulled up in front of the building that held Ianto's flat. Both men took out their guns and hurried up the stairs. Jack banged his fist of the door, but his voice remained calm, but clear enough to be heard.

"Ianto, are you home?"

No response.

"Ianto, are you in there?" He tried again.

Still no response.

"I'm going to try one more time. Is anyone in there?" He called.

Everything remained silent.

Frowning, Jack grabbed the knob and turned, surprised to find it unlocked, and entered quickly. It was dark, light filtering in through the closed windows.

"Smells like blood." Owen muttered, looking around as he held his gun in front of him.

"Yes, but where's it coming from? And whose is it?" Jack walked to the wall and flipped the light switch on. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the crimson liquid dried on the wall.

Both stopped, reading it in shock.

"_Ianto Jones will die if ransom is not met. Jack Harkness. You have 24 hours." _Owen read the message out loud.

"No, nonono." Jack muttered, his eyes wide. "Owen, collect a sample of blood and test if it belongs to Ianto and how long ago it was shed. Now." He ordered, louder than he meant to.

As Owen went to work collecting the sample, Jack scoured the apartment for any other messages. He could tell there had been a struggle. One of the kitchen knives had been left on the floor, but had no blood on it, so it hadn't been used. There was a bit of a mess around and it appeared that the scuffle had been short. He bent down to look at the drips of blood on the carpet. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of how Ianto would fuss over how it would stain, followed by a twinge in his chest.

"Got it, Jack." Owen said, coming to Jack's side. "Need to get back to the hub to test it. Come on." He gave Jack's coat a small tug and Jack stood up, following him out.

They remained silent as they drove back to the hub.

* * *

**Review and tell me how you like it, if I did anything wrong, or anything I could improve on. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto's head was spinning and he reached his hands up in attempt to calm the pulsing pain, but upon doing this he found his hands were bound. _Bound? Had he been playing a game with Jack again? Jack… Jack would help. Where was he?_

"Jack?" He called out, pulling at the shackles.

There was a chuckle – definitely not Jack's voice – and he snapped open his eyes. A bulky man stood in front of him, grinning wickedly, his eyes shining with amusement. Ianto found that his eyes adjusted quickly due to the dim lighting. He was concerned when he found he couldn't see out of his right eye. He could feel it open though and worried he had been blinded permanently in that eye. But for now it was not his main concern. His main concern was finding out what was happening here and now.

"No, no. Not Jack, unfortunately for you." The man finally spoke, his voice deep and rasping, suggesting a smoking habit. "Ianto Jones, you will probably want to get comfortable for now, because the next few days are going to be _very_ uncomfortable – _painful_ – for you.

He smirked again and straightened up, observing the Welshman for a moment before tutting. "Marcus, clean him up a bit. Stop the bleeding on his head. We can't have him dying just yet.

Ianto stiffened, his eyes following the man as he left. When the door opened, he noticed the wall in his room was lined with all kinds of different weapons. _A torture chamber. _He knew now he was in deep trouble. The fight at his flat came rushing back to him, figuring the bleeding might be caused by the punch that he'd received which had rendered him unconscious. His eye shifted back to the man in front of him, Marcus, who was holding an old rag. Ianto decided to try speaking. Maybe he could figure out some things about his situation. If he was lucky, he might be able to make an escape.

"Where are we?" He asked slowly, faking patience and calm.

"Why would I tell you?" Marcus retorted, approaching with the rag. He raised his arm and dragged the rough cloth across Ianto's face, causing him to cringe.

"I deserve to know if I'm going to die." Ianto told him quietly as he watched the large hand lift and press the rag to his head.

"A ship." He said simply. "But you've probably figured that out by now."

Momentarily, Ianto was stunned. He only noticed the slight rocking and the sounds of water after it was said. How had he not noticed?

"Are we sailing?" He asked finally.

"Do you feel an engine?" Marcus spat back, snatching the cloth away.

"Let me rephrase that for you – Have we sailed since boarding?" The sarcasm in his voice leaked through.

"Ah, we've got a smart-arse, do we?" He smirked. "Well, Mr. Jones, my name is Marcus. It's the name you can scream when I'm cutting out your liver." Marcus pulled his arm back and delivered a blow to Ianto's stomach that left him wheezing, stars in his vision. The pain lessened a little after a moment but a new one flourished in the same sport, following by a throaty laugh.

He hoped Jack – or someone – had realized he was missing because he could feel this was just the beginning of his job as a punching bag.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! I am sososososososo sorry that these chapters are soooo late! I haven't had much time to work on them in the past month. I went on a school trip from China, and was quite busy with my makeup work when I got back. Things just keep getting in the way. Anyway, I'm posting chapter's 4 and 5 as an apology and will get back on track to post every Saturday. Thanks for sticking with me! ~**_

* * *

"Jack! Got it!"

Owen's voice rang through the hub.

Jack rushed out of his office and hopped down the stairs to the autopsy bay. Tosh and Gwen gathered around the top platform of the medical area.

Owen sighed as he nodded. "It's definitely Ianto. Did you get anything on the CCTV?

Jack had been searching every recording from the CCTV's that were in any close proximity to Ianto's flat.

"Yes, but it's not much. At 11:57 last night, Ianto was abducted from his flat by three bulky men, all of them dressed in black. I couldn't see any faces on the CCTV so there's no evidence yet to who they could be."

"Any idea who might want to kidnap Ianto." Gwen questioned from above.

"Anyone who has had a grudge with Torchwood in the past, or more specifically, with me." Jack spat the words out like venom.

"We'll find him though." Toshiko reassured after a couple of seconds of tense silence.

"Yes. We will. It is our number one priority." The immortal stated, folding his arms across his chest in an impatient manner.

They all stood in silence for a moment before Jack snapped, "You know what to do! Get to work!", then stalked off to his office.

* * *

It was hours- which seemed to drag on for an eternity, half because of the lack of coffee- before Toshiko yelled out Jack's name. Jack responded immediately and was at her desk in mere seconds, followed closely by Gwen and Owen.

"It seems like a call is coming in. Should I answer it?" She motioned to the screen, which was blinking.

Jack nodded. "Yes, answer. No one says anything stupid, got it?"

The rest of the team nodded before looking to the screen as Tosh answered it. A mans tan face appeared, accompanied by a large amount of dark stubble. Jack's eyes widened.

"Romano? Romano- Divertino?" He managed out through a clear air of shock.

"Yes, Harkness. Miss me?" Romano spoke in return, his voice thick with a Russian accent.

Jack's shock faded in seconds.

"No, quite the opposite actually."

"You really haven't lightened up after all these years?" The Russian said in half sarcasm.

"No, actually. And if you kill this one too, I will send you to hell." Jack hissed at him through gritted teeth.

Romano chuckled throatily. "I'd say 'see you there', but something's fishy about that, isn't it, Jacky?"

"I suppose this is a trade, correct? You want me in exchange of Ianto Jones. Is that right?" He inquired, ignoring his previous statement, though the emphasized 'fishy' rang in his head like a bell.

"You know me well, Harkness. Yes, I want you. And every hour you delay, I will take it out of your boyfriend here. Time starts-... Now!"

Romano gave a huge grin, showing his yellow teeth, just as a pained scream rang out from somewhere else. It was unmistakably Ianto.

"You leave him alone! If you have so much as harm a hair more on his head, I swear-" Jack began, his voice raised in anger and panic. He didn't get to finish though as the screen went blank.

"No! Rom-" Jack nearly screamed, slamming his fist down so hard on the desk that it split the skin on his knuckles.

* * *

Owen watched, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, as Jack paced from one side of his office to the other. Jack continued to mutter things under his breath hurriedly as he thought. The only thing the team had learned so far was that Romano Divertino was a man of Jack's past.

"Fishy… _Fishy…_" Jack mumbled, stopped to drag a hand across his tired face.

"Jack, quit it won't you." Owen snapped at him.

Jack looked over as a realization dawned on his face. Quickly, he hid it, before Owen could notice and question him.

"Owen, you know what? I'm going to run out and get some coffee for all of us. Be back in a jiff." He said hurriedly, rushing to grab his coat.

"Jack- Hold on-!" Owen tried, but before he knew it, Jack was out the door.

* * *

Jack ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the car park and he jumped into the drivers seat of the SUV, starting the van and swerving into traffic. The whole time he was driving he was muttering curses under his breath. He knew Romano. And Romano was a man of puzzles. He loved giving subtle hints. This one, Jack caught easily. _Fishy_. Of course. Romano used to be in the navy. They were on a boat, most likely harbored in a dock. Jack managed to narrow down his search with the use of any Russian ship names in nearby ports.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto grimaced as yet another cigarette bud was pressed to the skin of his neck, searing the skin. Everything hurt. He'd lost track of how many cuts and bruises had been made and where they were. He knew he had at least cracked ribs from the baseball bat that he'd taken a beating with. He'd just like to cuddle up in bed with a large duvet and just sleep for days. Maybe with Jack. _Jack. _He should be here. Jack's arms should be around him, protecting him from any more knives marking up his skin. But the cold reality was he wasn't.

No matter how many questions he was asked, he always refused to give an answer, unless it was a sarcastic one, which Marcus would take unkindly to. Speaking of Marcus - He was the one hovering over Ianto, tossing away the used up cigarette bud and picking up a small scalpel, which he held up to let the light catch and reflect on it. Ianto peered at it.

"That one's not as impressive in size in comparison with the other knives. I'm unimpressed." Ianto managed the snarky comment under his breath, knowing it was heard clearly enough.

Marcus' head came up to glare at him, then smile. "It's cute, isn't it?" He looked up and down Ianto's bare chest, which contained a few cuts. "Here. I'll give you a nice tattoo." He purred, smirking as he lowered the small blade to an undamaged part of Ianto's chest. He began to carve small lines into his skin, making Ianto groan quietly in pain. After a long five minutes, Marcus stood back with a grin to admire his work. "Beautiful. Now, I'll let you have a breather so I can go get a drink, then we'll play a little game."

Marcus left the room, his words hanging heavily in the air. Ianto let his head drop and his eyes squeeze shut. A wave of nausea washed over him, but he managed to keep it down until it passed, breathing slowly. He wished darkness would take him. He wished he didn't have to deal with the pain anymore. He wanted Jack more than anything. He felt like it was selfish but he longed to see those blue eye searching him with worry, whispering soothing words. He wanted those strong arms to wrap around him and never let go. He wouldn't even care if Owen were there too. Any face would be welcome.

His head snapped up as the door opened again and Marcus reentered the room. "Ello' again, Jones." He set down the small bucket he'd carried in with him. "Alright. I'm going to play a game to relax. Hope you don't mind." He said, picking up one of the small knives from his collection and examining it with fake interest. "Do you like darts, Ianto?"

Ianto's pain addled mind, with what he assumed was a hint of concussion, was drawing a blank on what Romano could mean by darts. That was until the knife flew with precision from Romano's hand and into Ianto's shoulder. He cried out as pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm. Romano picked up an identical blade, this time throwing and lodging it into Ianto's other shoulder.

"This is more boring than I thought it would be." He sighed, setting down the third knife. "You're not very entertaining." He moved to pick up the bucket he'd carried inside with him and set it down beside him on he was standing in front of Ianto.

"This," He motioned to the bucket. "Is my special concoction. Dirt. And salt. Simple, hm?" He leaned down to pick up a handful of the brown substance and sprinkled it on to Ianto's shoulders, causing Ianto to wince. "Would you like a massage?" He teased. Raising his hands, he began to rub the nasty concoction into Ianto's open wounds. _It burned. _Ianto screamed in pain as Romano dug his fingers in, tears streaming down his face. He continued to scream, writhing in pain until finally, darkness began to claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know this one is a bit late but I finally finished typing it up and got it posted an hour before Saturday is going to end. Accomplishment! Anywho, only a couple more chapters are left. I hope you're enjoying so far! If so please check out any of my other stories. Thanks! R&R's would be wonderful!**

* * *

Jack knew just the place to look and he arrived, the dock creaking underneath his feet. The harbor was just about abandoned and the two men standing guard of the large ship stuck out like sore thumbs. Anger seeping through his usually calm persona, he approached them, a gun in both hands, and pointed them at the men's.

"Let me pass and keep quiet, unless you both want bullets in your thick skulls." He growled, though was surprised as the men raised their hands and stepped off of the boat. He stepped on, lowering the guns. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the men reach for something, and it took him less than a second to put a bullet in the first ones head, then pointed it to the other man, who stood shocked. "Tell Romano that Jack Harkness is here to see him and if he's done anything to even scratch up that gorgeous Welshman, I'll do the same to him and much, _much_, worse."

With that, he burst his way inside, ready to confront anyone who got in his way. He sent a quick message to Tosh with coordinates to the ship before continuing. In a rage, he shot anyway who gave him trouble. He found a skinnier man and shoved him against a wall, holding his weebly to the frightened man's temple. "Tell me where he is. Ianto Jones. Take me to him. _Now._"

The man started to protest but a nudge of the gun was enough to convince him, and he lead Jack under gun point down the hallway. Down several hallways. He motioned to a doorway. Jack eyed him suspiciously before pushing it open. It was dim, and there were a couple dusty tables around. Polishing a firearm, there stood Romano, smirking.

"Hello again, Jack." He purred. "I knew you'd understand my hint. Where's the rest of your team?"

"No where within your grasp, thats for sure." Jack replied, the venom dripping from his voice. "You're men have grown much weaker than I remembered."

"Yes, so have your's. Then again, you always go for the lanky ones, ey Jackie? You're pretty little Welshman's been reduced to a pulp."

Jack was seething in anger, his face bright red. "If you've touched him-!"

"Oh, we have!" He interrupted. "Cut, slashed, burned, salted. Why, he's quite a bloody mess."

"Why you-" Jack hissed, raising his gun and taking aim at Romano's temple.

"I wouldn't be so hasty, Jack." Romano started, his eyes sparking with what seemed to be panic.

Jack didn't want to hear anymore though, and shot, uncharacteristically satisfied when Romano's body fell with a dull thump on the ground. He reentered the hallway again, finding the thin man still waiting outside, and squinted at him. "He's dead. Take me to Ianto. Do that and I may just let you live."

The man nodded, wide-eyed, and began to lead him again, seeming no more relieved than when he had been at gunpoint. Soon they came to a room on the lowest level of the ship.

"Go." Jack said, nodding at him, before turning and quickly opening the door. He wasn't expecting the stars that dazzled his vision as a pain exploded in his head. He fell to the ground, managing to keep a hold on his weapons. He peeked up at a throaty chuckle.

"Jack Harkness." Marcus said, smirking down at him.

"Marcus." Jack replied in a thick voice. He turned his head slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of Ianto hanging by his wrists. His sweet Welshman was barely recognizable. His face was bruised and cut, as far as he could see, since it was lolled on his chest because of his unconscious state. There were many marks on his pale chest, but the ones stood out the most to him were the gashes that marked out his own name.

"I've got the feeling you've already gotten to Romano and his cooling corpse is somewhere upstairs. So I'm going to make you watch your own lover die." He looked thoughtful as he picked up a blade and slowly walked over to Ianto and held it to his neck.

Jack felt a surge of panic and before he knew it, he'd put a bullet in Marcus as well, killing the man instantly. He scrambled up, finally abandoning his weapons, and rushed over to Ianto. He took his face into his hands. "Ianto? Ianto, answer me please." He pleaded, his fingers searching for a found one that was thready and barely there, but he was just relieved there was still one. He moved himself and quickly released Ianto's wrists. A quiet groan left Ianto's parted lips as he was moved.

"Shh, I've got you, Yan. You're going to be okay. Just hang in there." He whispered, carefully tucking his arms under Ianto's legs. Ianto's face rolled and tucked against his neck. Jack's worry grew at the scarce breaths he could feel against his skin. Keeping as calm as he could, he made his way to the main deck and off the ship. He could see the SUV swerving around the corner and walked to the sidewalk to meet them. Owen was the first out.

"Get him in the back seat now. Support him. Make it easier for him to breath. Now." Owen instructed. "Gwen, get us back to the hub as fast as you can. _Gently._"

Gwen followed orders silently as Owen crawled into the passenger seat and turned around to lean over and examine Ianto.

"Ianto, can you hear me mate? Nod or move or something to let me know." Owen said, though got no sort of response out of Ianto, who lay prone in Jack's lap. Owen cursed under his breath. "He's in septic shock, most likely. His wounds look- well- very infected to say the least. Jack, let me know if he stops breathing, heart stops, violent tremors- anything really." Owen said, glancing at Jack's still and worried face.

Jack's heart was racing. Surely Ianto wasn't destined to die now? He was so young. So much life left to live. So many more experience to have. He let his thumb trace gentle circles on the Welshman's temple, trying to convince himself that Ianto would recover. He'd have him back soon enough. After a couple minutes, Ianto's eyes flew open and he grasped for something, which ended up being Jack's sleeve.

"Owen." Jack said monotonously, warning the doctor. Owen reacted immediately, turning once again in his seat.

"Stay calm, Ianto. We're almost back to the hub. I'll get you fixed up then nice and comfortable, alright?" Owen's voice was soft and caring, and would have been a great surprise to all of them had they not been in such a dire situation.

Ianto seemed to ignore Owen's words and instead look up into Jack's concerned face. "J-Jack. R-Romano. Want's to kill you. Careful- You have to… Please. Careful. Jack-" He choked out, trying weakly to pull Jack's arm closer to his panic filled face. Jack hushed him, stroking his fingers through the others mans short locks.

"Shh, Yan. It's alright. You're safe. We're all safe. Romano is dead. They all are. You've nothing to worry about anymore." Jack reassured him quietly.

Ianto didn't seem to accept his words and squirmed feebly in Jack's arms. "Romano- Re-Revenge. Jack- Careful." He stuttered out again and Jack turned his face up to Owen's with a look of helplessness.

"He's delusional from the shock, Jack." Owen said calmly.

Before Jack could say much else, Ianto gave a heaving breath in his arms, then didn't release it.

"Ianto?" He peered down once again at his lovers now still and pale face. He pressed his fingers to the mans neck in search of a pulse, becoming desperate when he couldn't find one. "Ianto! No!"

Gwen swerved them into the Torchwood car park at that exact moment and everything from them on went by in a blur.

When he finally came to his senses, Jack was watching numbly as Gwen and Owen haul Ianto's lifeless body down the staircase and into the hub.


End file.
